It's A Long Way Down
by Curlyheart1134
Summary: "Take this Tris, it will reverse any serum in your body" Caleb says, "It might just save your life in there"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've revived my fan fiction account, I've given up on warriors. I just finished allegiant so don't read if you haven't read allegiant, enjoy!**

**-curly**

The explosives go off, even though I was a good distance away there's was still a ringing in my ears.

I run into the room where I will open the door to the weapons lab, when the death serums floods in, this is the part when I either die or not, but for some unknown reason I don't feel anything, in fact I feel a little better, and it gives me the courage to run into the weapons lab, only to be stopped my David, who was in there.

"I always knew it Tris, I could never trust you, I knew that deep down"

_I need to find a way to get that serum. I need to. _

"I guess I could never trust anyone, not even your mother" He continues, I can see the anger building up in him, Until it finally explodes "Go to hell Beatrice Prior"

The gun goes off and hits me clear in the chest, the pain is searing, and I know I'm about to die when suddenly, I look down, and the pain is gone. And so is the wound. I'm alive.

"What? How!" David screams, I ignore him, he fires again, the bullets doing nothing, "How does it feel David? To be powerless?" A pull the knife from my pocket and put it to his throat "Now, give me the gun if you want to keep you throat intact" He hands me the gun, and I step back keeping it pointed at him. _How did I survive those gunshots? _

I don't have time to think, I hear Matthew and Caleb opening the door, when they come in and see the blood covering me, I nod to Caleb, I can thank him later.

**Its pretty short, but I just wanted to put it out quickly.**

**-curly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoyo readers, another chapter! So I've decided to play a song while im writing these, for this one I played Break Free From Ariana Grande ft. Zedd. Enjoy :)**

**-curly**

I woke with a start, _where am I? _

I see Caleb and Tobias standing over me "Finally Tris, we thought you would never wake up" _I've had enough of that for lifetime_ but I wouldn't dare say that.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask instead,

"Three" He replies"When we came in David threw some kind of high tech flash bang, you had a knife to his throat so you couldn't react, after it went off both of you fainted. David hasn't woken up yet, but we wiped his memories. He will be a different man when he wakes up, not the one that shot you 5 times in the chest, and on that note, before you went in, Matthew and I used the pass code and switched the death serum for the healing serum, one that they have hidden for years." Caleb replies

"Wow, you saved my life" I said

"Oh, and also the healing serum can cause extreme drowsiness for up to 3 days after exposure" Tobias noted

"Oh no" Then everything went blank

Again, I woke with a start, but this time I know where I am. I'm in the Bureau at the hospital I'm so glad they reset the memories or I would be executed in a heart beat.

There is nobody here in my room they gave me. Good, I need some room to think. What will happen now? Maybe I can finally settle down with Tobias and we can live a normal life. After all this struggle I could use a break. But there is still an unfinished feeling inside, I know it. Just then Tobias walks in."Well hello miss sleepy head" then gently kisses my cheek, and I smile. "Tobias, what now?" I ask "I don't know Tris, I think we will have to play it by ear." He replies uncertainly and gives me a final kiss before leaving to go get food for both of us. _"Play it by ear" _I fumble with the words in my head. Play it by ear is what we will do.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**-curly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter yay! Song: Black widow From Iggy Azelea ft Rite Ora. Enjoy :)**

**-curly**

Im in the dauntless compound, with a massive gun in my hand, but its weightless. I see all the initiates surrounding me with inhuman simulation eyes, all of which have a gun pointed in my hand, then I see Eric. "You can kill all of them, or be killed by them" As I am presented with this ultimatum, I manage to say "This isn't real. You're dead Eric" Then I woke up.

"Bad dream" Tobias is always there for me "Yeah, those are common for me" I get up and give him a gentle kiss. "Want to go get some air?" He asks, I nod vigorously and he helps me up, thankfully the drowsiness has worn off. He guides me out as we walk out of the hospital and into the park. Its such a cliche scene, the bird are singing the sky looks amazing, but something seems wrong deep down I know it. But I can't think of that now

Tobias pulls out two muffins for each of us, "Thanks Tobias"

I try not to think of the future, "Tobias, you see that guy over there?" I asked pointed at a man covered in black only his eyes visible holding some sort of gun "Yeah, he can't have that gun he's holding. Hey! Put that gun down!" Tobias exclaims "Huh? Oh shit!" he points the gun strait at me at it hits its target on my shoulder, but this is no ordinary bullet, it was a needle then he runs away. "Tris what did he hit you with?" Tobias asks trying to pull the needle out of me, but it has some stickers on it digging into my skin making it impossible "Tobias... The needle.. I think...Poison..." Then the pain took over.

Tobias:

"No no no, Tris!" I try to shake her awake but its no use, "Someone help!" Her breathing has stopped and I remember what I was taught in Abnegation, I push on her chest and give her air until a feel a slight hint of breathing, I pull out the phone they gave me and dial 911, in a couple minutes the ambulance comes and picks her up.

Tris

I can't move, there are tubes attached to my arms and a heartbeat monitor next to the bed I'm on, the needle is gone and there are people-doctors around the bed, I can barely hear them talk, but I can make out "She's awake" and "First to survive the poison" I wondered what poison they were talking about.

Then I remembered it.

When Tobias and I were in the park and the myterious man in the dark disguise shot the needle with the stickers, his feeble attempts to pull it out, the pain. That's all I can remember. "W-w-what h-h-appen-d-d" I manage to muster out the words, all of the scientists or doctors looked at me, these people would definitely be Erudite, the tall one speaks first "We have been having outbursts of terrorism around the country, they have developed some sort of poison, a different type of serum that can effect the divergent. So far they have killed around 6,000 people, and you're the first to survive it"

It takes a while to comprehend all this information, but I was interrupted as they removed the tubes from my body and asked me to sit up, which I did with ease, I even feel some strength, "There is one flaw, the poison serum also has some side effects, such as permanent extensive strength, they seems to over look this thinking the poison would kill them by the time it would have a chance to kick in, but you Tris are a different story, these side effects will make you three times stronger then you were" I stand up facing the person "Tris, for your safety I think you need to remain in the Bureau for now, but there is something I have to show you. My name is Joseph Haxer(pronounced hazer), follow me" He leads me down a hall way into a room with a large glass wall, behind it is a armor suit. "Watch this" He presses a button and it comes to life, high tech guns deploying out of the sides of the arms aims at a target and obliterates it. Fake humans come out of the floor, simulating a riot, this time it pulls out a different type of weapon, this one shooting rubber bullets, obviously for riot control, now all the weapons are back inside the armor and a large rocket shoots strait at it, not even a dent, 1, 2, 3 rocket after rocket and it doesn't go down. "What's all this for?" I ask in awe, "We have been waiting for the right time to use this, and now is it, we need you for our army, will you join us in our fight against this terrorist threat"

It's such a huge question, maybe the worst mistake of my life, maybe the best choice of my life,

"Yes, I will"

**Dere, a long chapter, ill try to get another up soon, but I want 2 reviews before I will. Much luv**

**-curly**


End file.
